Shy Love
by fubba123
Summary: Rasa cintaku membuat segalanya menjadi lebih rumit dari yang kuduga. Aku akhirnya bingung diantara dua pilihan, sahabat atau pujaan hati. Yukimura x OC x Sasuke. Rating berubah berdasarkan isi dan request. OC-ish. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rasa cintaku membuat segalanya menjadi lebih rumit dari yang kuduga. Aku akhirnya bingung diantara dua pilihan, sahabat atau pujaan hati. Yukimura x OC x Sasuke.

Warning: maybe OOC, AU, OC's point of view.

Disclaimer: semua tahu kan kalau Sengoku Basara punya CAPCOM? Nggak tahu? Capek deh *dihajar*

**Chapter 1**

Aku memandang ke lapangan terbuka di tengah sekolah. Sekarang, seluruh anggota klub sepakbola sedang berlatih. Semua tampak serius dan berkeringat. Namun diantara seluruh anggota, aku memandang lekat ke arah seorang pemuda berparas manis yang mengenakan _hachimaki _(ikat kepala) merah terang. Dia mengomando latihan sementara pelatih mereka, Takeda-sensei berdiri di pojok lapangan sambil tersenyum melihat kerja keras anak didiknya.

Dingin di atas sini. Aku tengah berdiri di atas atap gedung utama. Rok seragamku melambai pelan dibuai angin sore. Pipiku bersemu merah sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda tadi. Dia tak merasa diperhatikan, jadi aku dengan aman mengekor tingkahnya dengan kedua bola mata biruku. Sekolah telah usai satu jam yang lalu, namun aku setiap hari sepulang sekolah naik kemari dan memperhatikan pemuda itu. Aku tak mampu berbicara dengannya walaupun dia sekelas denganku. Menurutku ia terlalu.. bersinar..

"Apa yang seorang gadis lakukan di atap sesore ini?" terdengar suara yang agak familier di telinga, di belakang punggungku.

Aku menoleh dan menemukan teman sekelasku yang lain berdiri di depan pintu atap. Dia memutar-mutar _ballpoint_ di jari-jemarinya yang panjang. Dia mengenakan headband hitam dan kaos seragamnya sama sekali tidak terkancing, menunjukkan T-shirt hijau yang dia kenakan di baliknya. Dia tersenyum kearahku dan mulai berjalan menuju tempatku berdiri, di belakang pagar pembatas atap. Aku baru ingat kalau aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi di kumpulan anggota klub sepakbola. Ia juga salah satu anggotanya. Kenapa dia berada disini?

"Sa-sarutobi-san, kenapa kau ada disini?" Aku bertanya, gugup. Ketakutan menjalariku. Dia anggota klub berita juga, jika dia tahu aku memperhatikan kapten klub sepakbola pasti jadi gosip! Fans-fansnya akan mengancamku karenanya. Lagipula menurut informasi yang beredar, Sarutobi Sasuke tak mudah dibohongi. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Yo Noto Natsumi. Memperhatikan sesuatu? Kau nampak tak nyaman." Sial, dia hafal namaku. Aku harus bilang apa?

"Aku hanya sedang bosan, Sarutobi-san.." Ujarku singkat.

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja. Kau terlalu formal. Aku juga boleh memanggilmu Natsu?"

"B-baik. Sasuke, aku hanya sedang bosan." Entah kenapa udara tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Namun aku juga merasa senang, karena jarang ada orang yang mau memanggilku dengan sebutan khusus.

"Hmm.. Lalu kenapa daritadi kau nampak asyik memperhatikan sesuatu? Apa yang kau lihat di bawah sana, Natsu?" _DHEG!_ Sekarang aku benar-benar tak berkutik. Wajahku pucat dan aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah. Rambut _dark blonde_-ku yang panjang sebahu berantakan diterpa angin kencang yang tiba-tiba lewat. Untunglah itu bisa sedikit menyembunyikan raut wajahku.

"Ada yang salah, Natsu?" Sasuke menatapku khawatir. Nampaknya dia cemas kalau aku sakit. Alisnya meninggi karena ia merasa penasaran.

"…" Aku tetap membisu. Aku menunduk dan menggeleng pelan, namun Sasuke tetap menanyaiku. Sekali lagi aku menggeleng, dia akhirnya menyerah.

"Kau memperhatikan seseorang?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi dengan suaranya yang khas. Suara yang tidak terlalu rendah dan selalu tampak ceria. Dia sedikit mirip Yukimura, tetapi sikapnya lebih dewasa dan bijak.

"A-aku tidak sedang memperhatikan Yukimura kok.. UPS!" Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan paniknya. Aku sungguh bodoh!

"Yukimura-dono? Kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikanku lagi. Sasuke tetap mengamati gerak-gerikku penuh tanda tanya. Aku benar-benar tersudut. Apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan? Apa aku harus memberitahunya soal ini? Sebetulnya dia dapat membantuku bila dia dapat menyimpan rahasiaku. Dia kan orang terdekat Yukimura..

"A-aku.." Gugup, aku hampir tersedak. "Aku memang menyukainya. Namun aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan padanya. K-kau sebagai sahabatnya pasti tahu dia punya banyak penggemar. Aku tak mau membuat mereka merasa tersaingi dan memusuhiku. Aku, aku.." Tanpa kusadari, linangan airmata mengaburkan pandanganku. Tiap memikirkan hal ini, aku jadi sedih.

Sasuke lalu memelukku. Suatu hal yang cukup membuatku setengah melongo. Dengan simpati ia lantas mengatakan padaku bahwa tak ada hal yang patut disesalkan dalam menyukai seseorang. Aku tentu saja ragu, namun ia justru mendorongku untuk menyatakan perasaanku disaat aku sudah yakin akan itu. Dia juga berkata bahwa setiap orang punya haknya masing-masing untuk mencintai dan dicintai.

Aku menelaah seluruh ucapan Sasuke dalam diam, dan masih di pelukan hangatnya. Aku merasa tenang sekarang, walaupun rasa tidak percaya dan malu menghantuiku, mengatakan semua yang baru terjadi bisa saja hanyalah mimpi. Mungkin aku hanya perlu mencubit pipiku dan terbangun. Namun ini semua benar-benar baru saja terjadi. Aku bangkit dari pelukannya dan malu-malu menatap kedua bola matanya yang menurutku indah.

"Sasuke, aku punya pertanyaan.. Boleh aku mengatakannya?" Aku mulai memberanikan diriku untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak.

"Tentu. Aku bersedia membantumu. Aku bersedia jadi sahabatmu.. hanya jika kau setuju."

Aku tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Sahabatku? Kata itu jadi benar-benar aneh di telingaku. Sasuke si informan? Sasuke sahabat Yukimura? Yang benar saja..

"Apa? Sahabatmu? Apa kau yakin?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku, karena aku tak percaya dia bisa menawarkan persahabatan denganku.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap dan aku mengerjap-ngerjap seakan yang ada di depan mataku saat ini adalah ilusi semata. Melihatku seperti itu, Sasuke justru tertawa.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menawarkan persahabatan seperti ini pada seseorang, Natsu-chan. Yah, mungkin kau pertama kali untuk perempuan." Dibilang seperti itu aku makin gugup. Pantaskah aku.. Ralat, benarkah aku bisa menerima kebaikan ini? Apa dia hanya kasihan melihatku seperti ini?

Sasuke tersenyum. Seakan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, ia lantas berkata, "aku tidak menawarkannya karena kasihan. Aku hanya kagum melihat semangatmu. Rasanya kau bisa mengimbangi Yukimura-dono."

Warna merah muda menghiasi wajahku. Aku tak pernah sanggup membayangkan aku berada di samping Yukimura, apalagi menjadi pacarnya! Wow, ini sungguh hari teraneh dalam hidupku. Pertama aku tertangkap basah mengamati orang yang amat kusukai di atas sini, sekarang aku menerima tawaran persahabatan dari orang terdekat Yukimura, Sarutobi Sasuke. Siapa saja tolong katakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi.

Setelah memikirkannya beberapa saat, aku memutuskan. "Kau bisa menjaga rahasiaku tetap aman? Kalau kau tidak bisa, lebih baik aku menolaknya."

"Tentu rahasiamu aman bersamaku. Aku informan terbaik di sini, dan banyak rahasia sekolah yang aku ketahui, namun jika tidak dalam keadaan mendesak, aku tak akan mengatakan rahasia-rahasia tersebut begitu saja." Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum ringan. Enak sekali jadi dia.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengulangi kata-katanya dan akhirnya aku mengangguk setuju. Hari ini aku, Noto Natsumi akhirnya bersahabat dengan Sarutobi Sasuke. Apakah ini awal yang bagus, aku tidak tahu. Namun, semoga ini merupakan hal yang baik.

OMAKE

"Sasuke, aku belum menanyaimu tadi.." Aku menatap wajah Sasuke dengan sedikit malu. Dia mengangguk, menandakan aku boleh menanyainya.

"Ehm.. Apa Yukimura sedang menyukai seseorang?" Memberanikan diri, aku bertanya dengan tangan mencengkeram rokku.

Sorot mata Sasuke seketika berubah iseng. "Oh, itu. Kau pikir bagaimana?"

"Nggg.. aku tak tahu.. Dia punya banyak fans tapi aku tak tahu siapa diantara mereka yang dia suka." Semburat merah muda di wajahku semakin jelas. Sasuke lantas menepuk pundak kiriku sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa dia belum menyukai siapapun. Dia kurang berani berhadapan dengan perempuan. Ahaha, aku ingat saat dia melarikan diri dari adik kelas yang mau menyatakan perasaannya."

"Apa? La-lalu.. Aku bagaimana? B-bagaimana kalau dia juga takut padaku?" Aku gelagapan sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa membuatnya sembuh dari ketakutannya. Aku juga kasihan padanya."

"He? Aku? Darimana kau yakin?"

"Perasaanku saja." Jawabnya sambil melangkah ke pintu atap sembari Takeda-sensei memanggilnya dari lapangan bawah.

"Hah? Aku? Apa aku mampu.." Aku menggumam sendiri karena Sasuke telah menghilang diiringi koak gagak menjelang petang.

oOo

**Author's note:** Ini fic keduaku di fandom ini dan fic bersambung pertamaku dengan _original character_. Saran, kritik, dan pujian *plak* ditunggu di review ^^ kalau kalian suka, aku akan berusaha melanjutkan cerita ini secepatnya. Di chapter depan Yukimura akan bertemu Natsu dengan cara yang unik. Tunggu chapter lanjutannya ya.. Ciayou~


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Rasa cintaku membuat segalanya menjadi lebih rumit dari yang kuduga. Aku akhirnya bingung diantara dua pilihan, sahabat atau pujaan hati. Yukimura x OC x Sasuke.

Warning: maybe OOC, AU, OC's point of view.

Disclaimer: CAPCOM punya nih, bukan punyaku.. kalau punyaku, Yuki jelas aku klaim suami LOL

Author's note: Di fanfic ini, hanya beberapa chara Sengoku Basara yang muncul. Siapa saja mereka, bisa dilihat di chapter pertama dan beberapa lainnya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Semoga model seperti ini dapat dimaklumi karena fanfic ini juga bisa dianggap sebagai curhatan gaje author yang dilebih-lebihkan. _OK, are you ready?_

**Chapter 2**

_Teng.. Tong.. Teng.. Tong.. _

Dentang bel istirahat menggema di lorong-lorong sekolah. Aku masih bergeming di kursiku di kelas yang ramai. Seperti biasanya, teman-temanku sibuk dengan grup masing-masing. Grup ini, grup itu, semua sama saja. Hampir tidak ada yang mempedulikanku. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha aktif di kelas, hanya sindiran dan perlakuan dingin yang kuterima. Kelasku sebenarnya kompak, namun entah mengapa rasanya ada jarak tertentu antara diriku dan teman-temanku. Mengapa? Aku hanya ingin diterima..

Selagi aku berpikir begitu, kurasakan tepukan di punggungku. Aku menoleh.

"Hei, nona. Mau makan siang denganku?" Senyuman khas Maeda Keiji terlihat konyol di depanku.

"Ah.. Tidak. Aku masih kenyang, Keiji-kun." Aku menolak ajakan manis itu dengan halus. Siapa yang tak kenal Keiji, makhluk terunik di kelas. Dia memang agak dekat denganku, tapi kalau aku boleh bilang, dia seperti anjing kecil yang selalu mengikutiku. Dia cerewet sekali. Untung aku tahan dengan ocehannya. Setidaknya dia salah satu manusia disini yang mempedulikanku.

"Loh, biasanya kan kau ke kantin untuk makan siang. Kenapa lesu?" Dia melihatku dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Hanya tidak nafsu makan. Aku makan siang nanti saja. Kau sendiri makanlah dengan Sai.. Umph.." Sebelum aku dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku, dia menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan katakan itu! Aku belum punya kesempatan bicara dengannya hari ini!" bisik Keiji yang panik.

Semua anak di kelas juga sudah tahu kalau Maeda Keiji menyukai salah satu primadona kelas yaitu Magoichi Saika. Namun, sang penyuka monyet yang mencegah kalimatku ini memang sensitif soal Saika-san. Sejenak kemudian dia melepas tangannya dariku.

"Aah, kau malu.." godaku sambil sedikit tertawa.

"…" Sekarang Keiji hanya menatapku diam sambil tersipu.

Tiba-tiba Keiji duduk menghadapku di kursi di depanku dan menghela nafas. "Ada apa sih denganmu hari ini, Natsu-chan?"

"Tidak ada kok.."

"Tapi kau kan biasanya keluar makan di kantin sambil mencari tempat duduk di sebelah dia.." Sekarang Keiji yang menggodaku. Memang dia tahu aku menyukai Yukimura serta segala kebiasaanku untuk memperhatikannya.

"Kau itu manis, Natsu-chan. Yuki-kun juga. Kalian pasti cocok kok. Lihat saja tubuh rampingmu itu. Dan cara bicaramu yang hati-hati itu juga mirip dengannya. Bola mata birumu itu juga sulit dicari. Aku heran kenapa kau suka mengenakan lensa kontak cokelat. Ciri-cirimu itu jadi tak terlihat." Cerocos Keiji sambil manggut-manggut.

"KEIJI!" Aku langsung berdiri dan hendak membungkam pemuda berambut panjang itu namun dia menghindar dan meletakkan sebuah amplop putih di mejaku lalu berlari ke pintu.

"Itu dari Sasuke. Buka saja nanti. Aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau mau pergi keluar hati-hati ya." Nampak Keiji melesat keluar sebelum aku sempat menangkapnya.

'Agh, dasar Keiji.. Ngomong-ngomong apa isi surat ini ya?' pikirku sambil membolak-balik amplop dengan penuh penasaran. Aku ingin langsung membuka dan membaca isinya, namun aku takut ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku yang tidak populer ini mendapat surat dari lawan jenis tentu bukan hal yang biasa saja terjadi. Lagipula kenapa Sasuke tidak mengatakan sendiri padaku jika hendak membicarakan sesuatu?

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah aku menyandarkan punggungku di tembok atap sekolah sembari menerawang amplop yang kuterima di cahaya sore. Setelah menimbang kembali, aku merobek sisi amplop itu dengan hati-hati dan membuka kertas yang terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Kertas yang tidak terlalu besar, berwarna semu jingga dan dihiasi dengan tulisan indah khas Sasuke. Aku saja heran mengapa tulisannya bisa seindah itu.<p>

Aku pun mulai membaca dengan seksama..

"_Untuk Natsumi.._

_Jujur saja sebetulnya aku ingin membicarakan ini langsung denganmu, namun bila aku berhadapan denganmu, aku selalu kehabisan topik.."_

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tidak biasanya dia seformal ini pada temannya.

".. _dan aku selalu kehilangan kata-kata._

_Aku juga tahu jika aku mengatakan hal ini denganmu, berarti aku secara tidak langsung menyakiti perasaanmu. Namun aku telah lama memendamnya dan aku tidak mau lebih lama lagi menyembunyikannya darimu._

_Natsumi, sebenarnya aku selalu tahu kau menyukai Yukimura-dono. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, gerak-gerikmu, kapan kau mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengawasi latihan klub sepakbola, dan hal-hal lain yang mungkin tidak akan disadari orang lain. Aku tahu kapan kau merasa kesepian bila tidak ada seorang pun yang mengajakmu makan siang bersama, bercanda bersama, atau saat kau marah pada Keiji tentang seluruh ocehan gilanya._

_Aku berkata aku akan membantumu mendekati Yukimura-dono. Namun di saat aku memikirkannya, hatiku sakit. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi aku tak sanggup membuatmu dekat dengan sahabat terdekatku.. hanya karena aku menyimpan perasaan ini._

_Sekarang, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa selama ini aku menyukaimu. Aku tak tahu cara yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan mengirim surat ini padamu lewat teman baikmu, jadi aku memilihnya. Maukah kau menerima perasaanku, Natsumi?_

_Tertanda,_

_Sarutobi Sasuke"_

Otakku kaku saat selesai membaca surat itu. "Apa lagi ini?" pekikku pelan di tengah kerasnya hembusan angin sore yang tak biasa. Aku tak pernah mengira ada yang memperhatikanku, terlebih bukan sebagai sekadar teman ataupun sahabat. Aku harus bilang apa pada Sasuke? Aku bingung..

Di tengah kepanikanku, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Aku memandang lurus ke depan, ke asal suara dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tak kurang dari 2 meter di depanku. Kurasakan wajahku bersemu merah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahku sekarang, tapi aku yakin pasti terlihat jelek sekali. Aku sungguh syok beberapa detik lalu dan sekarang wajah pengirim surat itu terpampang jelas di depanku.

"Sasu.. ke.." ucapku terbata-bata. Sedetik kemudian kuarahkan pandangan mata ke lantai. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap semua ini cepat berakhir. Kupejamkan mataku dan tanpa sadar kugigit bibirku. Tiba-tiba perlahan sosok pemuda di depanku mendekat. Aku semakin gugup dan hendak melarikan diri, tapi lututku kaku.

"Natsu, tak usah bingung memikirkannya. Aku juga tak yakin, mengingat perasaanmu pada Yukimura-dono. Kau bebas memilih dan aku tak akan memaksamu.."

"…"

Kurasakan tangan asing menggengam jemari kedua tanganku. Aku menengadah dan menemukan wajah Sasuke terasa amat dekat. Aku sungguh kacau.

"Natsu.. Aku.." ternyata Sasuke tak kalah gugup. Kulihat ekor matanya tak bisa berhenti bergerak dan wajahnya amat merah. Dia mencoba memusatkan perhatian padaku, namun sama sepertiku, dia tak bisa menatap mataku. Aku juga tak bisa menatap matanya. Kami berdua hanya berpegangan tangan dalam bisu.

Semua jadi terasa lambat dan udara terasa memanas. Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara. "Natsu.. Aku benar-benar tak akan memaksamu. Aku akan tetap mencoba membantumu, namun semampuku. Aku hanya tak mampu menahan perasaanku terlalu lama. Kau tetap mau jadi sahabatku kan?"

"… B-baiklah. Aku mau tetap menjadi sahabatmu."

"Syukurlah.." raut wajah Sasuke melunak dan tersirat kelegaan darinya. "Kau boleh memberikan jawaban kapan pun kau mau," tambahnya.

".. Ya.." Aku tetap tak mampu memandangnya. Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Senang, panik, bingung, semua jadi satu.

Lalu tanpa kusadari, Sasuke lebih mempersempit jarakku dengannya dan.. dia mengecup keningku.

"Sa-Sasuke?" aku memekik kaget sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke justru tertawa melihat tanggapanku. Dengan masih tersipu, aku akhirnya memandang dua bola mata indahnya. Dia tersenyum kearahku dan aku memaksa bibirku mungilku untuk juga membentuk lengkungan kebawah sebagai balasan.

* * *

><p>Besoknya, aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Keiji terbahak saat mendengar semuanya dariku. Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan sambil menyarankanku untuk cepat mengambil keputusan, tapi semua tidak semudah itu. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir masak-masak.<p>

Aku sedang berjalan melewati sisi lapangan menuju kelas setelah makan siang ketika tiba-tiba ada bola melesat dan mengenai wajahku. Aku terjatuh dan meringis kesal. Rambut sebahuku acak-acakan. Aku mencoba berdiri saat seorang pemuda yang amat kukenal berdiri dengan paras khawatir di samping kiriku.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi! Aku, Sanada Yukimura, telah teledor saat menendang bola. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi.." terdengar permintaan maaf dan penjelasan dan terlontar keluar dari sosok itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok.." aku menjawab dengan wajah tersipu. Baru kali ini Yukimura mengajakku bicara.

"Mari, kubantu berdiri." Suara lantang itu ditujukan padaku, lagi. Aku hampir pingsan saat menerima uluran tangannya. Tak kusangka telapak tangannya lebih besar dari perkiraanku. Hampir satu setengah kali besar telapak tangan milikku.

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" ekspresi Yukimura masih panik.

"… iya, aku baik-baik saja," kurasakan suaraku bergetar. Aku grogi berat.

Yukimura tak menyerah begitu saja. Menangkap getaran dalam suaraku, dia bertanya lagi. "Ta-tapi suaramu seperti hendak menangis. Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kaget.." kupaksakan suaraku terdengar normal.

"Syukurlah.." Sekarang ekspresi Yukimura terlihat seperti anak kecil yang senang karena menemukan mainanya yang hilang. "Sekarang aku akan kembali ke lapangan. Sekali lagi maaf."

Yukimura berjalan kembali ke lapangan sambil meninggalkanku yang masih tersipu memandang punggungnya yang lebar. Aku berjalan cepat ke kelas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Benar-benar banyak hal luar biasa yang terjadi padaku.

TBC

* * *

><p>Author's Note: demikianlah chapter kedua. Aku sadar chapter ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Mohon RnR dan CnC.. Tiap saran akan diterima dengan senang hati. Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih panjang lagi *sedang kehilangan mood*<p>

Selanjutnya, Yukimura tanpa sengaja tahu perasaan Natsumi yang sebenarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Tunggu chapter lanjutannya ya ^^


End file.
